1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equalizer apparatus for executing an equalizing process for changing a frequency characteristic of an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The equalizer apparatus executes an equalizing process based on an equalizer curve (equalizer information) representing a gain with respect to a frequency. The equalizer apparatus stores equalizer curves according to genres such as rock, pops, and jazz, and a user can select an equalizer curve according to a genre.
The equalizer curve is generally generated based on a flat frequency characteristic in which a gain is not changed (0 dB) according to a frequency when different types of devices, such as headphones are likely to be connected to the apparatus. JP 2012-084949 A discloses the invention that stores correction curves (correction information) according to a plurality of headphones and corrects an equalizer curve, which is generated based on flat frequency characteristic, based on a correction curve related to a headphone to be connected to an apparatus from among a plurality of correction curves. Since this invention is for correcting the equalizer curve generated based on the flat frequency characteristic, the correction curve is the frequency characteristic of the headphone itself.
Further, the equalizer curve is occasionally generated based on, for example, the frequency characteristic of a certain headphone. In such a case, when a headphone different from the headphone used for generating the equalizer curve is used, a sound that is heard by a user does not have intended sound quality due to different frequency characteristics between the two headphones.
The invention described in JP 2012-084949 A is the invention that corrects an equalizer curve, which is generated based on a flat frequency characteristic, based on the correction curve as a frequency characteristic of a headphone. For this reason, when the equalizer curve is generated based on the frequency characteristic of a certain headphone and a headphone that is different from the headphone used for generating the equalizer curve is used, the above-described problem such that an audio heard by a user does not have intended sound quality cannot be solved.